


Gangsters gob gets his G spot teased for his troubles

by Vincent_Ramone



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Ramone/pseuds/Vincent_Ramone
Summary: The despair disease and the many mishaps it can create. Or Ibuki being gullible and open to suggestions leads to one hell of a misunderstanding.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Mioda Ibuki
Kudos: 16





	Gangsters gob gets his G spot teased for his troubles

Monokuma laughed just knowing this was going to be good. Fuyuhiko is resting in his hospital bed and recently despair disease infected Ibuki is on her way for a visit.

"Hey Fuyuhiko, I got some awesome snacks we can eat together" Ibuki stated with a grin.

He stays quiet and tried to ignore her. "Come on Hiko eat the snacks with me, it'll be good for you" she pestered him even nudging him a little.

"Why don't you eat my ass you crazy bitch?!" He snapped at her.

Ibuki tilted her head and then started opening up his hospital gown.  
Fuyuhiko squirmed back shouting "what the fuck?!"

"Well you told me too-"

"I know what I said! And it was a figure of speech!"

"So is that a no on the rimjob or....?"

Fuyuhiko had an expression of absolute confusion 'is this bitch serious?' He mentally questions then he figures why the fuck not, he's never been licked there before. And he has heard even people who don't enjoy having their ass touched can feel good being rimmed.

He rolled over and moved his gown revealing he is naked underneath he placed a pillow underneath him too to support himself better.

"Go ahead, and it better feel good!" He grumbled.

Ibuki got on the bed and her hands grabbed a check each and spread them. She momentarily admired how nice the yakuza's ass is. From the round firm globes in her palms to the rose pink pucker in the center of his butt.

She slowly licks from his balls, up his crack and over his hole. She lapped over the opening repeatedly carefully listening to Fuyuhiko's noises.

Fuyuhiko is currently forgetting any pain he was ever in. 'Damn it feels so good!' his mind declared. The pleasure from her licking his back door seems to have this way of vibrating right through him to the tip of his cock, then her tongue dipped inside.

Fuyuhiko is now openly moaning and babbling for her to keep doing whatever it is she's doing. Wriggling organ teasing his most inner walls brushing against his male joy buzzer.

Ibuki explores him, sucks and licks his opening, puts her tongue as deep as possible inside and fucks him with it.

His body is tensing up his moans more pitched he's close and Ibuki knows it so she has a decision to make. Jack him off at the same time? Or get him to cum from anal stimulation only?

He was kinda rude so purely bum stuff for him, besides she finds it hot when boys can cum from their ass. She puts in a final burst of enthusiasm in her movements.

Fuyuhiko came with a groan his cum staining the pillow and part of the bedding below Ibuki servicing him through it.

Eventually both of them were apart and Fuyuhiko can breathe normally. "Never tell anyone about this and.... Please do it again sometime" he added with a blush.

"Absolutely, that was fun for me too!" She said.

Ibuki left and Fuyuhiko had some thinking to do. He experimented and put a finger or two inside himself and it wasn't bad. 'wonder if she would be into femdom play?' he wondered. However he's tired so he gets comfortable again and gets some sleep.


End file.
